Final Thoughts
by smartone101
Summary: The final thoughts of dead characters. Chapter 7: Beckendorf
1. Bianca

**A/N- Ok guys, I'm trying something new. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning "Wait- I'm a demigod?". This is going to be a series of drabbles of dead character's last thoughts. First up- Bianca DiAngelo. **

_Bianca's POV_

_I'm gonna die,_ I thought as Talos' foot came down towards me. But I didn't. I slipped in through the maintenance hatch and started to figure out how to control him. I was pretty sure I was doing all right, judging by the sounds of crunching metal. _There has to be some way to get him out of the equation, _I thought. I remembered seeing power lines before Talos attacked us. _They're our only chance._ I regretted picking up the Hades statuette for Nico. _Nico._ _Why did I leave you alone? _Then the shocks came, and there was nothing left.

**How'd you like it? Should I do more?**

**-smartone101**


	2. Zoe

**A/N-ok, here we go…chapter 2: Zoë. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this all the time? Fine. I don't own PJO. Whatever.**

I was tired. So tired. I had fought my father, Atlas. I was hurt. I knew I was, but I was trying not to show it. Percy seemed to sense something was wrong, though. He might be alright after all. Lady Artemis knelt beside me. I could see the stars behind her. I saw Thalia bending over me. I somehow knew that she would be next, the one who would take my place. The stars were above me as I said goodbye. _The stars. So beautiful. And I could see all of them. _And I slipped into the waiting darkness.

**A/N-There's Zoë. I had a hard time with her. We know so little about her. Did you like it?**


	3. Pan

**A/N- So sorry I didn't update! I was busy with "Wait- I'm a demigod?" and got sidetracked, so…ah, forget the excuses. Here's the chapter. And for those of you asking for longer chapters, I can't. Drabbles are 100 words. No more, no less. Oh, yeah, I've gotten a lot of requests for Silena, but I'm trying to go in order here, so you'll all have to wait for a while. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. PJO. Got it?**

Chapter 3: Pan

I was on my bed, in one of the last wild places on Earth. I looked at the mortal, cyclops, satyr, and demigods surrounding me. They would be worthy successors, ones who would carry on the spirit of Pan. Especially that satyr, Grover. The satyrs… so stubborn, always searching, never giving up hope of finding me. I hated to disappoint them. And yet…my power was fading. I was too. Sometimes I felt like just giving up, letting go, but the thought of the poor satyrs wouldn't let me. But now, it was time. I let go and slipped into nothingness.

**A/N- That was tricky…Hope you liked it! Review! **

**-smartone101**


	4. Lee Fletcher

**A/N- Here we go! I'll try to update more often…when I can.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO. I don't own the plot. Heck, I don't even own any of the characters! I'm just putting my little touch on these final moments, here.**

4: Lee Fletcher

_Duck, aim, shoot, _I thought as I fought the dracanae. I defeated them and turned to face a Lastrygonian giant. My face drained._ Gods, no. Anything but one of those_. He looked scornfully at me. I shot an arrow, but missed. His sword cut my arm from shoulder to wrist. The pain nearly made me pass out. I recovered in time to block his next strike. He threw me backwards and I fell. _This is it. I hope they don't mourn me much. I hope Michael's a good leader. I hope…_All thoughts faded as the Lastrygonian ran me through and it all disappeared.

**A/N- That was intense. And hard to write. And nearly made me cry. And was originally about twice as long, but I had to cut it down to fit the 100 word standard. Review please. Tell me how I'm doing here. I need feedback before I can continue.**

**-smarton101**


	5. Castor

**A/N- Castor. This'll be tricky…Oh, yeah, and FYI: I won't be able to update as much once school starts. But I guess you knew that.**

**Disclaimer- 137 on the list of my goals: Own PJO. Or just write my own books.**

5: Castor

The hellhound charged. I killed it. Then the demigod came at me and I knew. _I'm dead_. I'd never hoped for much. Maybe a small vineyard. My brother and I, we're just Dionysus' children. We're not great heroes. _My brother. _The last time I'd seen him, he'd been hacking at a Lastrygonian. I hope he survives, so that he can live his life for me, too. I know I won't survive this. That's why I step forward onto the sword, a grim smile on my face and Pollux's name on my lips. _Goodbye, brother. I'll see you again someday._

**A/N- That wasn't as good as Lee's. Sometimes I wish these drabbles didn't have to be 100 words long. But, then again, less is more. See ya!**

**-smartone101**


	6. Daedlus

**A/N- I realized I haven't updated this for a really long time…so here's Daedlus. Btw, if you know of anybody else who died in BotL, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer- You know what I'm gonna say.**

Daedlus

I stood in the midst of a battlefield. Thanks to a bit of help, the campers had won their battle. Now, there was only one thing left to do. Insure that nothing could ever attack from the Labyrinth again. Nico, son of Hades, offered to help me release my hold on life. As he told me to be at peace, I felt peace washing over me. I would finally see my son again…As I sank to the ground, I felt my soul fly up and out of the shell I had called my body. And I was at peace.

**A/N- And there you go. Review?**

**-smartone101**


	7. Beckendorf

_Beckendorf_

A ship. This was all about the ship. And you know what? It wouldn't even make much of a difference if we blew it up, anyways. Percy, oh, Percy. Why must it be like this? But I have to die so that you can live and maybe save the rest of us. Save Silena for me, Percy. Tell her that I love her, will you? Please? Silena, please forgive me for what I have to do. There, you see? It's too late to do anything now. There's nothing but the flames and the pain and Silena's face. Until the blackness.

-smartone101


End file.
